battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:USS Enterprise CVN-65/OSA Posts: Paris
Once again, the great operatives of the OSA going on an epic mission to locate the folder that contains the location of Wilhelm Strasse's secret compound. This time the group travels to Paris, to steal the Folder from the German commanders, Gottlob Berger and Emmerich Schreiner. The fight begins at the Lourve, now a major command base, and makes its way to the Eiffel Tower, and to a nearby Airport for a warthog escape. Format will be like the last two, the main OSA posts first, and the Berger & Schreiner posts at the end. -Atlantic Ocean- A B-95S cruises above the Atlantic at Mach 1.4 with cloak engaged, en route for France. On board are ASIVs, loaded with OSA personnel destined for an operation in Paris. The bomber makes it's way towards the French coast, when the pilot gets on the intercom: Pilot: "Blazkowitz, we're nearing France, it's time to get ready for the drop." Blazkowicz: Alright people listen up, get comfy in your uniforms. We're heading to Paris to locate the folders for General Deathshead's compound. Following the death of Helga von Schabbs, the folder is in the hands of Gottlob Berger, you all remember him. Fergus: The drunk? Blazkowicz: Correct, now we're heading to Paris, hope your familiar with the rifles. Remember, we are the 17th Squad from the 10th SF heading to Paris. So lets go! Pilot: Dropping in 3... 2... 1... drop! The pods rocket downwards, soaring through, Blazkowicz looked at his rifle, and his officer's uniform. A custom made one due to his massive build, the OSA couldn't find any suits that fit him. The pods slam into the ground outside a small village, and the group exits, gathering ammo and supplies, and soon regroup. Blazkowicz: Alright people, the convoy picking us up is 5km that way, have your IDs set, ONI was kind enough to kill the ones we are taking place. Fergus: I hate these masks! Who designed them? Blazkowicz: Deathshead, now lets go! The group hiked their way to a rail station where several trucks were waiting. An officer there looked at them. -In German- Commander: Hey! You! Get on this truck! We are leaving! Blazkowicz: Apologies. The group boarded the truck, and it fired up, and the convoy moved out, just as it started to rain. Behind them was a tank, and in front was the driver, and the rest of the convoy. The driver of the truck was blasting a german music, which annoyed a bit of the group Prendergast: Hey! Driver! Could you turn down the radio? Driver: Ja? Prendergast: I said! Turn down the radio! Driver: Ja? Prendergast: Goddammit! -In English- Fergus: He can't hear us laddy, no one can, we can speak in English. Lemme close this flap before I get this all wet. Closes the rear flap on the truck Alright its just us in this truck. According to the spooks, its a three hour drive into the city, so who's up for stories? Prendergast: Got nothing Wyatt: Boekhounder? Boekhounder: "Well let's see, yes, there was the one time, I was training with some IKAF pilots. Now, these guys usually have the stomach for flying, but this one pilot must've ate something bad or something. But I'm flying along in the back of a CFA-44, and this guy gets sick partway through the flight. He passes out, and I have to take the controls, and fly the thing back to base. Luckily I knew some basics of flying, otherwise I'd have had to eject from the thing! Anyway the pilot got better in a few hours, never lived it down though. Anyone else got a story?" Blazkowicz: I was in Iraq with a joint British-US operation, with Wesely, or Agent One if you remember. We were making our way though a town where we got ambushed by two enemy tanks, destroying our Bradley. I got to cover, only to find out half my squad was wiped, and the British group lost almost all of its men. Wesely and I held out by a nearby truck defending our wounded until reinforcements arrived. I was shot twice in the arm, Wesely got beat up a bit. Thats a story that got me into the UAC Marine Corps, and soon, the 105th. I acted as a operative against the IRF, gathering intel and such. I remember seeing someone that is.... wait a minute.. The truck suddenly hit a pothole, rocking the group around in the back, and the driver turns off the radio -In German- Driver: Woah! Hold on back there! He turns the radio back on -In English- Blazkowicz: I saw someone on a mission for ONI... He looks at Fergus, who removes his gas mask. Blazkowicz: Fergus... I saw you there.... are you? Fergus: Well.... erm.... gah f@#k it! You caught me. Wyatt: Your a spook!? Fergus: Yeah, ONI Spook Fergus Reid at your service. Blazkowicz: Why didn't you tell us? Prendergast: And why are you a wing commander in the AIF? Fergus: On a fight against the IRF... we found something regarding the IRF's high ranking officials.... you know how they were terrorists? Well apparently they aren't, it was a f@#king setup by the IKN and ECD! Blazkowicz: Your crazy Fergus: Crazy? Hah! Tell that to the documents sitting at Parangosky's desk at the moment! Prendergast: I knew that old crone was up to something... Your one great family aren't you? Wyatt: One happy family... Fergus: Is ONI one happy family? Oh, please. We've got four divisions, officially, and only one of them knows that we've actually got more than that. There's Section Two—made up of psyops and PR, who each kid themselves they're not like the other at all—which tells the lies; Section Zero, which thinks it spies on everyone else, tells lies to Section Two, and thinks it tells lies to Sections One and Three; Section One does stuff we can almost talk about, the interface with other branches; and Section Three does the stuff we can't talk about or else it would have to kill everyone in fascinating and groundbreaking new ways. Technically, you're not a numbered section at all. You're all the praetorian guard for CINCONI, in a way, and we just call CINCONI's staff Core Four, although it's actually in Core Five of Bravo-6, and DCS reports directly to it. You'll note I didn't mention HIGHCOM, and that's because all ONI sections lie to HIGHCOM and tell it that it's the most powerful body on Earth, which generally works well at keeping the old buffers convinced that they make the decisions. Now, are you confused? I certainly hope so, because that's my mission to keep all you sods quiet. The group remained silent. Prendergast: So we're puppets? Doing the Fleet Admiral's dirty work? Thats what the OSA is? Fergus: Pretty much Prendergast: Sure is a nice payin' job for a puppet. Beats being in the middle of desert hell Blazkowicz: We aren't puppets, we are on this for a mission, not for the UAC, or the AIF, but for the people of Europe, France, anywhere under this regime! At least we're working for the greater good, and not say the Dominion, they shift all over the place. So lets set the ONI spook sh*t aside, and focus on our mission. Find. that. folder. Fergus: ...sooo it's been a total of five minutes, we have 2 hours and 55.. 54 minutes left, so I think we need some more stories. Prendergast: I know, hey Benson, what was your opinion on the Wulfburg op? Benson: "Well, it wasn't the cleanest operation I've ever seen. Not the worst, but not the best either. Hopefully we won't have to break ourselves out of so many prisons this time!" Fergus: I'm going to sleep puts gas mask back on wake me when we get there. Blazkowicz: Alright, everyone get some shuteye and check your weapons, we'll have to be ready when we arrive in Paris. -3 Hours Later- -In German- Driver: Commander! Blazkowicz: What? Driver: Get your men up, we've arrived. Oh god... The convoy arrived at the city of Paris, something almost unrecognizable aside from a few landmarks. Massive skyscrapers of concrete, steel, and some of glass with flags around each corner. Highways and maglevs sprawled amongst the area, and soldiers patrolled most of the streets. The Eiffel Tower was in the distance. -In English- Fergus: Goddammit, we there alre- slapped by Blazkwoicz -In German- Fergus:.... jesus.... christ... What did they do to this city? Driver: A few "renovations" as the Fürher says The group arrived at a checkpoint, nearby a hotel where the troops unloaded. SF Commander: Your barracks are here. Each squad will have a set of rooms for their men. They will be assigned at the door! Remember! This is not a vacation! This has been given to you by the honor of your superior officers! You are pure German! One of the SF! Do not fail them! The group moved up to the hotel, one of the many throughout the city unaffected by the German architectural renovation. Guard: Your rooms are 60 through 62, good day. Blazkowicz: Thank you. The group reached their rooms, where Blazkowicz opened up his satchel, and pulled out a radioset. Fergus reached into his rear bag, and pulled out several boxes. -In English- Fergus: On behalf of the Spooks, I give you the bug Prendergast: Those? Fergus: They are nanobots, they assemble a listening bugs and cameras together, and it radios to the headset Captain Blazkowicz is wearing. The video feed comes to me on this. pulls out a smart phone We're to set these up in the building the German officials will be in. Wyatt: So whats the plan? Fergus: Simple, we infiltrate the building posing as guards to Gottlob Berger, and enter his office. When he goes to take a piss, or do something, we search the room, find the folder, and get the hell out of there. These listening bugs and cameras will allow us to keep feed on the German movements, and to make sure no one walks in on us. Blazkowicz: If we are caught, we go loud and escape into Paris, trying to lose them in say, the catacombs, sewers, or alleyways. We'll broadcast a signal for evacuation groups which will get us out fast. Kessler had also managed to get in touch with a resistance group in Paris, and he said they can assist us if needed. We just send a transmission out. Now, this ain't Wulfburg, people aren't naive as they are, they will report us, they will try to stop us, and there are many men around the area. I know for sure we aren't getting out unseen. Fergus: One more thing, these uniforms will only get us so far. Thankfully, most eyes were zombified in Wulfburg, meaning we won't be as easy to spot, just keep an eye out for Berger and the other man. Blazkowicz: So tonight I saw we do a bit of recon around the area, get familiar with our surroundings. As we will be heading to the Louvre shorty. He checks his rifle, then straps it around his shoulder, then pulling out a Luger, checking the magazine, then holstering it. Blazkowicz: Boekhounder, we'll be splitting teams up again. Team B will do a walk around the palace acting as a patrol with Fergus's nanocameras, while we locate the conference room and Berger's room. That way we may be able to knock out several key leaders in the Wehrmacht. Try to locate any possible escape routes, any weaknesses in patrols or guard locations, or any motor pools with vehicles if things go wrong. In the bag over here I have several explosives we can use if we have to go loud, if your able to, discreetly place them in strategic locations that may allow confusion amongst the SF troops. Fergus: Just try not to break anything exspensive, collatral damage comes out of our pay check. Blazkowicz: Alright, lets head out to that commander. The group departed the rooms, leaving any non-essential material in the rooms, and heading down to the Commander. -In German- Commander: Hey! You! Your needed at the Louvre for patrol! Get on this truck and move! The group got on the truck as it rumbled through the streets, arriving at the massive palace, and the group got off into the main room. Blazkowicz: Alright, lets go. Team A began to head out to locate the two main rooms... The group heads out, walking around the building and taking notes of the guards and doors. As they come up to a door without an active guard, they hurry inside, with Blondie standing watch outside. Once inside, they plant several of the bugs in an air vent, before heading back out to continue their patrol. They repeat the action in rooms adjacent to key positions, making sure that some of the exits are monitored in case an escape is needed.... Blazkowicz's group moved along through the halls, trying to avoid any high ranking officers, and soon approach the main conference room. Blazkowicz quickly looked around and placed severeal of the bugs around the table, and began to serach for Berger's office. Fergus: Captain, I think I found the room. Berger isn't here! Blazkowicz: Quick, head in. Wyatt, watch the outside. Wyatt: Yes sir The group entered the room, a large desk, and several shelves and file cabinets. Okay Berger, where do you kep your secrets... He looked through most of the room, opening every drawer. Fergus: Blast, I can't find the folder, what about you? Blazkowicz: Nothing here. Fergus, get that radio and try to contact Kessler, tell him we couldn't find it. Fergus: On Berger's radio? Blazkowicz: Here, let me help. He quickly looked at the radio and pulled out a small smart phone-like device, and plugged it into a audio plug, and pushed a few buttons and typed in a few commands, and then adjusted the radio. Blazkowicz: Pathfinder calling Lanceer, repeat Come in Lanceer over. Kessler: This is Lanceer calling. Blazkowicz: Lanceer, we can't find Lucy's present Kessler: I have new information regarding Lucy's present, head to a baker shop about 12 blocks from where you are, I will send you the coordinates. Blazkowicz: Roger, Pathfinder out. -In German- Berger: Hey! Sh*t He looked up to see a drunken Gottlob Berger standing in the doorway, with Wyatt standing there. -In English- Wyatt (Quietly): He's not in a good mood -In German- Berger: What are you doing? Blazkowicz: We are repairing your radio, there was a spill from a officer bringing a message. Berger: Ah, I was waiting for that to be.... wait..... you look familiar........ Fergus: Must be the wine your drinkin' you've got the wrong soldiers. Berger: Ah my apologies, just let me head in here. Kommandos! Five SF commandos entered the office, each dragging a person, and lining them up. Berger: Please leave, I must do some interrogations with these gentlement. He shut the door, leaving the group outside, and to the noise of Berger shouting. -In English- Blazkowicz (quietly): That was close, good thinking Fergus Fergus (quietly): No problem Blazko, that was a a close one indeed. Goddammit Wyatt, keep yer eye out! Wyatt (quietly): Sorry sir! Blazkowicz (quietly): Alright, we need to link up with Boekhounder, tell him Kessler has new info on Lucy's Present, lets go! They quickly went off to locate the other group, hoping they didn't have similar encounters. "Idiot, Sadir, move up! I couldn't see anything from there!" "Shhh! Be quiet...there's a group coming through." The Ghosts were up trying to gain access, and they finally succeed, entering through a top entrance. Immediately, a group of soldiers bursts out of the room. "Sh*t! What the hell do we do now, Tychu-," began Mitch, before Sadir cut him off. "Shh...hear in on their conversation..." The ghosts soon hear in on the conversation between the disguised OSA soldiers. "That was close, good thinking Fergus." "No problem Blazko, that was a a close one indeed. Goddammit Wyatt, keep yer eye out!" "Sorry sir!" "Alright, we need to link up with Boekhounder, tell him Kessler has new info on Lucy's Present, lets go!" Mitch tries to slowly crawl out, but the cloak's thermal signature also generated significant heat, attracting some mild attention from the OSA group. The ghosts draw out their pistols just in case... Fergus (quietly): What the hell? My thermal bugs are going haywire.... Wyatt (quietly): You feel that? Blazkowicz quickly raised his StG-60 Blazkowicz (quietly): I don't think it's just us here. He looked around the room, but didn't see anything. He began to feel heat on his body, coming from nearby him, he grabbed a rocket, and put it into his launcher, and undid the safety. Did someone turn the heating on? No, there aren't any vents around us..... could it be another spy group? Cloaking? Hope to hell not Blazkowicz (quietly): Prendergast, try and locate where this heat is coming from Prendergast took a step forward, and loaded his rocket launcher,, but suddenly, a 50mm rocket fell from his hand and suddenly stepped on it, causing him to fall, and caused the rocket to slide off, only to bounce off what seemed like thin air. He quickly got up, and aimed his StG Prendergast (quietly): Found it...... The group aimed their weapons at the area. Blazkowicz: Show yourself Fergus: This isn't going to be good.. "Right here." Soon, one ghost soon decloaked, right in front of the OSA group. Immediately, he aimed his pistol at the group. "Don't you dare. I won't want to shoot you, but...I will if I have to." The ghost soon raised his left hand, and soon, three extra ghosts uncloak, all aiming their guns at the group. Several more of the group feel additional heat as well. "You aren't part of PANZER...state your claims." Blazkowicz: Captain William J. Blazkowicz, Office of Secret Actions, UAC-AIF joint intelligence agency with a goal to secure a folder marking the location of Wilhelm Strasse, or as many call him, General Deathshead's compound. Your pistol, not any Axis-kind. Your part of the Dominion I assume. What are you here for, and what are your claims? The group kept their rifles aimed, just incase the hostile team made any moves. "I'm Mitch Faymann, 1st Ghost Special Operations Squad. My squad is here to collect intel on PANZER's current technologies, and to collect intel on PANZER's relations and such." He turns towards the Ghost operatives right behind him. "Drop your weapons, they aren't a threat." Mitch soon turns towards the OSA agents. "Now, this might be breaking our protocol, but you can move along. Don't interfere with our plans, and you will come off fine. Mess with us, however, and you are exiting Europe...in a bodybag." Blazkowicz: Thank you, we won't disturb your operations. The group moved out, passing the ghost team as they went, continung their way to link up with Boekhounder. Fergus: Dominion? Thought they were busy dealing with the Korhal stuff Blazkowicz: Seems like they have a lot to learn, they should have been at Wulfburg... Fergus: Indeed. The group continued their way towards Boekhounder's group. Boekhounder and his team soon meet up with Blaskowitz. Boekhounder: "We managed to avoid all the major officers, and have some exits located for us to use. Any luck with that folder Blaskow?" Blazkowicz: No, but Kessler knows something. He says that 12 blocks away theres a meeting area that we can get more info with. He said to meet a group at a baker shop where they will give us some informatiom. Seems that the folder is moved almost every damn time we try to get it. Fergus: Let's head back to the hotel, get our stuff and get on the move, we can't leave anything behind for them to find. Blazkowicz: Good point, also, we ran into some Ghosts from the Dominion, aparantly looking for German technology and such. But I'll explain later, we need to go now. The group made their way out towards the motor pool of the area, only two guards were there. SF Soldier: Hey! What are yo- The two were suddenly knocked out, and dragged underneath a nearby truck, with Fergus starting the engine up. Wyatt: Hurry! Fergus: Shut up! I need to hotwire this! As he began to cross two of the wires, a group of SF commandos and a tank rolling by take notice. Fergus looks in the rear view mirror in fear, as he saw one glance at the bodies, and one SF soldier began to wake up, yelling in German and pointing at the truck. -In German- SF Commando: Positions! Tracer shots! Three SF troops fired a few rounds to mark themselves. SF Commando: Move up! Fire! The three opened fire, but suddenly were cut down from afar. On the roof, a man with a rifle raised his hand towards the jeep, and another leapt out of the shadows and into the truck. Fergus: Who the!? Resistance Member: Free French! Stay calm! He quickly grabbed the wires, and fired up the engine. Blazkowicz and the others in the rear area of the truck began to fire back at the SF soldiers. Prendergast: Please tell me where you know where to go. Resistance Member: I'm taking you out of here! The tires squealed, and the truck raced out of the motor pool and into the streets, quickly pursued by several jeeps. Resistance Member: Theres cameras all over the city, they're tracking us no matter where we go. A Puma IFV raced up in front of the group's truck, turning its cannons, and firing, only for the truck to take a sharp turn down a side road, hitting the jeeps behind it. Resistance Member: An entrance into the Free French HQ in such a hot pursuit has never been attempted before.... but the skies seem clear. Looks up into the full moon The truck rumbled nearby a bakery, and suddenly, a manhole on the road suddenly erupted up with steam. Resistance Member: Okay, everyone, this is a two part maneuver, you must follow my orders, or we'll all be dead. Ready? Everyone got into their positions, ready to leap from the truck as it entered the steam cloud. Resistance Member: Now! Go! Run! He grabbed a weight from his belt, and dropped it on the gas pedal, causing the truck to race out of the steam cloud, with the cameras tracking it, and two Pumas raced after it. The group entered the bakery, facing a light machine gun, and two resistance members. Resistance Member: Welcome to France, head into the basement, we have a path to our HQ. Fergus: Mind telling us what this is about? Resistance Member: Kessler contacted us about your arrival, we apologize for blowing your cover, but thankfully you had these masks on. Blazkowicz: How did you recognize us? Resistance Member: Very few officers in Germany have such a build like you, and I say, your medals are in the wrong order on your uniform, an SF member would never dare have them messed up! He looked down, and quickly changed their organization. Resistance Member: The HQ is through this tunnel. He pushed a button, revealing a secret entrance, and after a 100 foot walk, arrived in a small command center, with computers and members walking silently about. Resistance Member: The great thing is, with Paris fallen to the Germans, they never dared to explore the catacombs, we decided to use that to our advantage, and we've routed out several tunnels around this entire city to allow us to strike from here. Blazkowicz: Are those AIF STENs? Resistance Member: Yes, Admiral Hood I believe? He was generous enough to have the UAC's ONI air drop several nearby Morroco, it took us a few months to move them to here. But, I'll take you to our leader, he'll allow you to get briefed about the folder. In the meantime, I'll collect any data taken about the Louvre. Fergus: Here, we have nano cameras and sensors around a few areas. I didn't place any charges though. Resistance Member: That is fine, Agent Boekhounder? is it? Yes? Kessler and your Admirals told me about your abilities, mainly in banking? I have two men trying to disrupt a transaction between two German politicians, but we can't get access without major clearance. I know I may sound like a spook, but you may be vital to helping cripple a bit of the German reichmark. Boekhounder: "A transaction ehh? I think I have just the thing." He pulls out a flash drive from a pocket. Boekhounder: "I wrote this up a while back, figured if we needed money we should make use of the Fourth Reich's vast money reserves. It gets in to a bank's computer network, and when a transfer is made, this program holds it instead of letting it reach the intended recipient. Then I can send the money wherever I want it to go." He then walks to a computer, and plugs the drive in. Boekhounder: "Ah yes, here we are. Well, Fritz certainly is spending big money. Let's send it to a good cause." He types in a few things on the keyboard, then pulls up a page listing some charities. Boekhounder: "Now, it's best to not send all the money to one place, let's start with the Coalition War Orphans' Fund, seems right that Jerry should pay his part of it. Let's see, there's the Imperial Naval Museum, and there's the Sydney Reconstruction Fund, that sounds good." He presses a few more keys, and a notification indicating success flashes on the screen. Boekhounder: "Well, it will only be when the angry recipient of the transfer calls him will Fritz know his money didn't go through. Heh, the look on his face will be priceless!" He hands the drive to a resistance member: Boekhounder: "Here, in case there are any more transfers that seem important." -Lourve- itch: Anyways...enough with these OSA people. Time to get the information we came for. Everyone, activate cloaking generators. I got an idea. Mitch soon primed a flashbang to detonate, but laid it on the ground. He puts a remote activation lever, and also places it near the door. He soon orders the other ghosts to take cover. He then knocks on the door...and then activates his cloaking generator. Mitch: (silently) Everyone, grab your SMG's, make sure they have suppressors. Everyone checked, and all of them have suppressors. Mitch: (silently) Alright. I made it so that the instant they open the door, the flashbang will go off. If they fall for it, after the flashbang activated, everyone blitzkreg in. Take any hard drives, and leave. Theres no point in hanging around. Mitch soon sneaks up to the door, and hammered it once again, before jumping back into cover. Mitch: Any second now... -In German- Berger: What was that? Commando: Must be something outside Berger: Gunfire!? Commando: We have rogue soldiers! Our commandos are opening fire! Berger: Sound the alarm! Get our men on the alert! Commando: What about these fighters? Berger: We're staying in here. He then hears the knocks on the door. Commando: Who is there!? State yourself and your intentions! Berger: The water flows off the waterfall... Commando: What? Berger: Watch He reaches into his desk, and pulls out an StG-60, and aims at hte door. -Resistance HQ- Resistance Fighter: Thank you, that was a good maneuver! You can meet with your friends. Resistance Leader: Welcome. Kessler had told be about your actions in Wulfburg Blazkowicz: Thank you. You said you had information on Lucy's Present? Resistance Leader: Yes, Lucy's Present is being brought to a dinner tomorrow night at the Eiffel Tower. Fergus: Thats cliche... Resistance Leader: We don't have a lot of supplies though, especially not to get up there... Blazkowicz: Leave that to us. Oh damn! We left our supplies at the Hotel! Fergus: That means some people must go back... Resistance Leader: That's 12 blocks away, in the middle of the night! Blazkowicz: Boekhounder, I know this may be a risky task, but, I need you and one other person to head back and retrieve our equipment. It should be in a duffel bag that I brought in my satchel. The rest of us will try to get supplies for our next mission. Just tell me who you'll take and we'll be set. -Lourve- "...No response. We need to attempt a breach." Soon, Mitch pulls out his supressed pistol, and fires on the hinges on the door. The Ghost's soon, cloaked, fire at the door. Many of the bullets penetrate through the door, hitting the people inside. Soon, the door blasts open, and several flashbangs are activated. The Ghost's still remain cloaked, but they decide to enter the room... -Meanwhile- Boekhounder: "Gates, your with me. Let's head out." Boekhounder and Gates head out on to the street, where 12 blocks away, waited the hotel with their supplies. In the way was several tanks, and numerous troops. As Boekhounder took in the scene, he formulated a plan. He heads off down a side street where there weren't as many guards, and took a parallel street to get closer. He then hands Gates a small explosive device, a firecracker of sorts, and tells him to lob it as far as he can away from the hotel. The firecracker lands a few blocks away, and explodes. First it makes a bomb like sound, then, tiny secondary charges makes it sound like gunshots are being fired. Boekhounder then shouts to the guards: -In German- Boekhounder: "Bomb! Bomb! It is the resistance, they are attacking!" The German soldiers run off in the direction of the noise, leaving only the tanks. Boekhounder and Gates them slip past the tanks as they point away from them, and get in to the hotel. Once inside, they grab the bag of supplies, and head back out. Outside, the troops are back, having "defeated" the resistance attackers. -In English- Gates: "They're back, what now?" Boekhounder: "I got something, open that wall panel." He gestures to a wall panel with a phone jack. Gates opens it, allowing Boekhounder to access the wires. After hooking up a smartphone to it, he calls the front desk. A German officer picks up the phone: -In German- Officer: "Ja?" Boekhounder: "Commander, this is General Bergenstein, the resistance is attacking an important position in the city. Have all troops on your street converge on that location, I will send men to guard. The attack is at -location here-. That is all, HEIL PANZER." Officer: "Jawohl Herr General!" The German then orders all men and tanks towards the location "General" Bergenstein gave, leaving a clear path for the two OSA operatives. -In English- Gates: "I'm amazed that worked! Goot thinking Herr General!" Boekhounder: "It's amazing how gullible they can be. You should see how they quiver when the Israeli Front is mentioned!" The two OSA operatives then return to the resistance hideout with the supplies. Blazkowicz: Alright, while Boekhounder is out, lets get our materials. He grabs a tablet from his satchel, and types in a few commands. Fergus: Whats that for? Blazkowicz: Calling in for grapling hooks. Fergus: You mean Tommy's Climber? Blazkowicz: Yeah, the ones made off the thompsons. We're using those. They'll be airdropped in by tomorrow. Fergus: Into Paris? Blazkowicz: Kessler will retrieve them in Norway, and have them delivered here by cargo plane. Fergus: Well then, that's fast delivery! Blazkowicz: Our supplies back at the hotel have charges, weapon ammunition, and several flares for the evac. Fergus: Sounds good. -Berger's Office- -In German- Several SF Commandos go down, and the resistance fighters ducked to cover. while the others duck to cover. Berger clenched his ballistic vest, and saw a bit of blood, and grabbed his StG-60, and his underslung rockets, and fired into the door area before ducking to cover. Backup soon arrived as 20 SF Commandos, and two Marksmen and an Ubersoldaten arrived. SF Commando: Protect Herr Berger! Move Das Reich! The group arrived, and outside Berger's window, the sounds of jets were heard, as a F-210 Adler hovered outside with searchlights on, allowing tank and other troops to move into the building. Berger: Where are they? First the rogues, now this. A whole setup.... He opened a drawer, and pulled out a detonator, and two C-4 charges, and looked at the door. He looked at the charges, and the window. He grabbed his luger, and shot the window, shattering it, and then threw the C-4 charges behind him into the door area. He reached up into another drawer, and grabbed a flash drive, putting it inside his uniform's pocket, and then flipped over the desk, and then, using it as cover, leapt out the window, as a truck beneath broke his fall, and raced off, escorted by two tanks. -In English- Dubbo: Yeah thats right! Run you b*stard! -After Boekhounder and Gates got back- Blazkowicz: Perfect, we have our equipment. Now to get to the Eiffel Tower..... Resistance Member: You could head through the sewers, the catacombs will be too dangerous. Blazkowicz: Sounds good. We'll move under the cover of darkness. Our airdrop will reach a building nearby the tower. Fergus: Everyone ready? Wyatt: Ready Prendergast: Ready Fergus: Splendid. Resistance Member: Here is a flash drive you can plug into your tablet, we mapped out some areas of the sewers to allow you to get through. The mark major locations and rest points with ammo and supplies. Good luck. Blazkowicz: Thank you. The group went outside the baker shop, not seeing anyone, quickly opened a manhole, and the group crept in, activating the tablet, which caused a blue glow amongst the dim lights in the path. Small green lights with the Free French insignia lit pathways, corresponding to the Tablet. The group walked along, seeming like an endless walk to their destination. Fergus: Smells like sh*t down here... Prendergast: You don't say. Wyatt: Must be hard to navigate down here. How do they do it? Fergus: A form of black magic called "Modern technology", such as the cursed "smart phone" and the damned "Tablet". Wyatt: Sure must be quite the app. -Lourve- Mitch saw Berger throw something funny in the door, and immediately took cover. Soon, the ghosts threw their EMP grenades into the room, disabling the C-4's but also eliminating 2 of the computers in the room. Mitch: "Drats! Hurry up, get the hard-drive." Soon, he tossed a pistol to Chips Dubbo. Mitch: I am not going to do anything with you, but at the same time, you aren't getting any favors from me. Mitch turned around, and tried to boot up the computer. however, the monitor was destroyed. Tychus: Hurry up, Mitch! Reinforcements are arriving! Mitch soon unscrewed the hard-drive, and then grabbed the computer's hard drive, before ripping it out and placing it in a pack. he also grabbed all available folders on the desk. Mitch: Alright, lets move. Mitch and the ghosts soon exited out the window, and got onto a roof, sliding all the way down while gunning down SF Commando's at the same time... -Meanwhile- The OSA group reached a point in the sewers where a massive collapsed occurred, rubble had blocked the path. Blazkowciz: Damn! Oh well, okay men, we're heading up to the surface on foot. Fergus: Blazkowicz, we risk being caught! Blazkowicz: Then we'll take that risk. Our destination is two blocks away, we just need to play it calmly. He removed a manhole, and peered out, and saw a Leopard 3 rumble down the road towards them, he closed the manhole, and waited for the tank to roll over and depart. He lifted it out, checked around, and gave the all clear. The group quickly got to a nearby alleyway, and made their way through to the next rode. Blazkowicz: Okay, we dash across, one... two... thr- Suddenly, a convoy came down the road, and the group suddenly stopped and let it pass, several Pumas and trucks went by, and the group then dashed across, reaching their destination. But then... Prendergast: Dog! Big f@#king dog! A Panzerhund was racing down the road towards the group, probably from a patrol around the city. Blazkowicz: Move to the upper floors! The group raced into the building, and the Panzerhund smashed through the front of the building, chasing the group, and just as they got to the upper floors, the Panzerhund slammed into the smaller door, pawing at them, before backing away and walking off. Blazkowicz: Goddammit, lets hope that thing doesn't make anyone suspicious... Fergus, time check Fergus: About 3:34 am, we got a while before dinner Blazkowicz: And before the airdrop. We'll settle down, and lay low. Hopefully the resistance here have supplies. The crates seem to be over there. Wyatt: And food.... -Lourve (Different Time)- Dubbo: Thanks.... That's going to be useful. He quickly undid the other's chains, and saw the SF Commandos were about to enter the room. He grabbed a bloody corpse of a Commando, and smeared some parts of his body in blood, and took one of the dead commando's combat knives, and quickly placed it in one of their hands, and made an incision in his chest, though not too deep to wound him. The soldiers burst into the room, and subdued the resistance fighters, dragging them off. He heard the Commandos talking. -In German- Commando: Looks like this one's dead. We in charge of moving corpses? Commando 2: We'll call a cleanup crew, we need to get those other spies! Commando: You two, stay here, wait for cleanup move! The soldiers hurried off, and Dubbo quietly stood up with the knife. He first waited for one Commando to walk in, and he went for the kill, and stabbed him in the back. He then took some of the armor that wasn't bloodstained, and began to put it on, hoping that the other wouldn't hear from the gunfire outside. He then walked up to the other, and stabbed him in the neck, and then took any armor on to disguise himself, and quickly grabbed an StG-60, and ran off to get to a safe location. At the same time, the Ghosts heading out of the base encounter fire from the tanks and IFVs utilizing thermal imagery, while troops fired at where the 20mm turrets were firing, while some fired off rockets. Several Panzerhunds are also called in to try and attack the ghosts. The IFV's, tanks, and soldiers soon approach, and gun down two of Mitch's team, turning them into unrecognizable, charred, and gruesome piles of gore. Mitch himself, however, managed to break into a building, and deploy several smoke grenades. He tossed a concussive round at the door, and then start to run. He didn't stop. Soon, the IFV's are getting hit by bullets, when suddenly, a well aimed shot took out turret control for one of them. Another IFV soon bursts into flames, after another heavy sniper round went through it and hit it's ammunition... Mitch looked at the place he was in. 1 more mile until he got to his transport. It would be an extra 8 minutes under favorable circumstances.... The Ghosts eventually manage to escape, but not before several SF tanks and cameras caught them on footage, which was sent directly to Berlin for evaluation. SF Officer: Contact Herr Berger, tell him we took a few out, but they got away. SF Soldier: Of course. SF Officer: Who ever they are, they got lucky. But your not as lucky as the American... -OSA Operative Group A, 12 Hours Later- Blazkowicz: Look! Up there! That's one of our aircraft. Fergus: How can you tell? Blazkowicz: Green light on the wing is flashing faster then normal aircraft. Fergus: Ah, so how are they getting supplies down? Suddenly, one of the plane's engines burst into flames, and equipment spewed out of the rear door, and it soared over, heading towards the outskirts of the city, and one package landed on the roof of the building above. Blazkowicz: That's our cue, hurry! Before they get here! The group reached the top of the building, and quickly rummaged through the supplies before coming across the grappling hooks. Built off the M2015 in a way, it's front was boxy, full of strong, yet light and portable cable with a grappling hook piece at the end with a few small rocket pieces on them to add for the extra height. Fergus: So these are our babies. Well, let's get a move on! The group looked out the building, and saw the Eiffel tower across the river and bridge. Most forces had left to go retrieve the aircraft on it's way out of the city, and allowed them to cross undetected. Prendergast: So we're climbing that!? With just the rope? Fergus: No, see these fancy gadgets here? Prendergast: Looks like a hand crank without the crank.. Fergus: This clamps to the rope like a cable car, as you move, it moves. When you stop, this b*stard clings to the cable like a mosquito to your flesh, it ain't letting go. Prendergast: As you say. Blazkowicz heard Prendergast silently reciting the rosery, and looked up at the tower, and looked at the grappling hooks. Sure hope these reach all the way... Suddenly, a bullet slammed into his grappling hook launcher, breaking it, he dropped it and reached for his StG-60, a group of SF troops had spotted them. They opened fire, gunning them down. Fergus: Bloody hell, we're down one hook! Blazkowicz: But not one climber. He ran over to a nearby manhole, and opened it up, disappearing into it, after several clanging sounds, he came back out, holding two pipes. Fergus: No... Blazkowicz: Oh yes Fergus: Blazko, a pipe saved us from a castle's walls, not the f@#king Eiffel Tower! Blazkowicz: Well then, it's going to save me, not you. Fergus: Suit yourself. Hey, take this. Blazkowicz: What is this? Fergus: A flask, and some smokes, enjoy them while you last. The group gathered by one of the supports, and aimed up. A small beeping noise was heard, and a long beep was heard, announcing a lock on for the rockets. They fired, and the hooks soared up wit the rope, slamming into the upper area of the tower by the first part of the observation tower, digging into the steel, and clamping on. Blazkowicz tugged the rope, and then jumped onto it, it held. He reached for his duffel bag he had brought, and slung his StG-60, and pulled out from the bottom a violin case, he opened it up, and assembled an M2015 with a drum magazine. Blazkowicz: You guys are good to go, wish me luck. Fergus: You know these German firearms are better then ours. Blazkowicz: They aren't as light. He dashed up to the supports, and began to climb Fergus: Alright, Captain Blazkowicz is heading up, lets move people! He started to climb, followed by Prendergast and Wyatt... Boekhounder and the rest of team B open fire on the SF soldiers with their rifles, then snap in their ascenders to begin the climb. Boekhounder himself slings his rifle over his back, pulling out a Luger and shooting at the Germans with one hand while the other operates the ascender. (I figure there's like a harness too or something to allow a free hand) The group continues up the tower with the others... Ropes flew down alongside the group, as SF Soldiers began to rappel down to engage them. Prendergast: What!? They're gonna cut the cables! Fergus: Nah, these are cables, not a bloody rope, but these guys have a rope He grabs the rope, and gives it a pull, it suddenly loosens, and an SF soldier flew past him. Fergus: See? They're harmless! Bullet wizzes by F@#k Blazkowicz continued his staggered climb, occasionally stopping to fire his M2015, though hanging perilously from the two lead pipes. Suddenly, a bullet flew past, and he looked up, and located an SF soldier repelling down. He grabbed his M2015 and fired several bursts into him, one bullet cutting the rope, and sending him to his death. He then heard Fergus above him. Fergus: Hey Wyatt! As much as I enjoy the skyline of Paris, will you climb the f@#king cable! Wyatt: I looked down! Now I can't! Fergus: Bah! I heard no objections from earlier, so keep climbin! Wyatt: Yes sir! Fergus: You were part of an elite military force and your scared of heights!? Goddammit, no wonder so many countries went downhill. About 3/4 of the way up, two F-210 Adlers soared past the tower. -In German- Pilot: Eagle 1 to Eagle 2, we have spotted the targets, moving in. -In English- Fergus: Blazko! Look out! That Horten's coming for you! The Adler activated it's VTOL mode, and began to fire, bullets hitting around Blazkowicz. He looked at his SMG, and then looked at his Luger. Blazkowicz: F@#k this He the luger at the jet, causing it to fly into the engine intake, suddenly bursting into flames. What the f@#k did I just do? The plane flew out of control, spiraling into the river nearby. The second one pulled away, and moved in again for another attack run. Blazkowicz looked at the jet's course, and saw Boekhounder. Blazkowicz (Over Radio): Boekhounder, that jet is heading for you! You got to do something to take it out, engine intakes are a possibility, hope you got something, my hands are full at the moment. -In German- Pilot: Eagle 2 is down, repeat, Eagle 2 is down, assumed engine failure. Targeting one of the climbers, preparing to fire... The jet's cannons were preparing to fire, and targeting acquiring Boekhounder, before opening fire, getting closer and closer, beginning to activate it's VTOL mode... Boekhounder looks around, and sees the jet closing in. He sees the gaping intakes, and thinks of a plan. Intakes, fan blades, lots of breakable stuff, piece of cake. He grabs an ammo clip for his rifle, and throws it in the intake. Like before, the engine bursts in to flames, sending shrapnel and debris all through the aircraft. The plane staggers, and begins to shakily flys away in normal flight mode, passing very close to the tower as it goes down. Then the plane begins to nose downwards and spiral, slamming in to the river not far from where the other one went down. That was rather close... He then continues climbing, shaking off another German soldiers as he goes.... Eventually the group began to reach the top with Blazkowicz staggering behind, slipping occasionally due to the lack of harness. He reaches the top, stabbing an SF Soldier, and arriving at the first floor with the rest of the Group, which begin to clear out the first floor. Blazkowicz: Alright! The folder should be on the third floor. Boekhounder, lead the way, I need to get Kessler on to let him know that we'll need an exfil soon. Fergus: Tell him I'd like something for heights Blazkowicz: You? I just free-climbed the Eiffel tower! Get ahold of yourself! -Third Floor- -In German- Berger: So, they think they can get to us? Guards, get to positions! The group gradually clears the first floor, littering the ground in dead SF soldiers. The group began to reach the second level. -In German- SF Soldier: Fire! A hailstorm of bullets fly past the OSA group, forcing them to get to cover. -In English- Blazkowicz: Fergus, what are we up against? Fergus: peers around corner Ten, no, twenty, no, twenty-five iron faces (Commandos), uhhhh two snipers, one rocket guy rocket flies past Blazkowicz: Okay, we'll take out the snipers and rocket soldier first, then finish off the remaining troopers. Ready? Go! Now! The group got out of cover, firing into the Rocket Trooper, his armor taking in the bullets, but the constant fire, and one lucky shot through his mask caused him to collapse. The two marksmen are taken down by fire as well. The SF commandos continue to advance up, trying to force the group down to the third floor, and eventually they are taken down. -Third Floor- -In German- Berger: What!? We lost almost all our men!? SF Commando: They took out our marksmen! Berger: Marksmen! I'll show you a marksmen! grabs radio Backup! Requesting back- A bullet flew into his radio, and he looked ahead of him, the OSA agents. -In English- Berger: The American, it is a pleasure to meet you again. Blazkowicz: Long time no see Berger: I tell you, you have no escape from this, soldiers are swarming this building. Blazkowicz: Loads SMG I've gotten out of many events like this before. Suddenly, far out from the tower, a Marksmen with his rifle took aim at the tower and fired nearby Blazkowicz, causing him to get to cover, allowing Berger to push a button, and pull out a parachute. The SF Commandos opened fire, keeping the Operatives under cover Berger: Good day American! I will see you in Hell! He leapt out of the glass window, and deployed his parachute to glide down to an arriving platoon of soldiers. Fergus: F@#king hell, he got away. BLazkowicz: How are we gonna get out of this? -Over Radio- Voice: Come in, Agent Blazkowicz come in! Blazkowicz: Who is this? Dubbo: Name is Chips, Chips Dubbo, part of the resistance. Fergus: You don't sound French to me Dubbo: Came from Australia to help fight, listen, I am in contact with Kessler. He says that if you can get to the airport, the AIF or UAC might be able to get you a ride out of Paris in one piece. He has several vehicles in a garage a few kilometers from where you are. I'll send you the coordinates to uhhh, do you have a device? Blazkowicz: We do, code is 946-0224-1 Dubbos: Alright, here you go, I'll meet you there. Blazkowicz: Roger, we'll get there. Alright everyone, we're going to rappel down the same way we came out, and get out of here. We didn't get the folder, but we will do something. Fergus: Which is? Blazkowicz: Does your tablet have any information? Fergus: Info on our last assignment, documents on the German equipment. Blazkowicz: Give it to the resistance once we arrive at the depot. It should be on Fergus's tablet. Boekhounder, lead the way, we'll fight our way back to that building and into the sewers. Move! Boekhounder: "Alright, this way men!" He grabs his gun, and heads towards the area they entered from. As they got to the side, he saw several German SF commandos climbing the cables. He grabbed hold of his ascender, and released the brake, sliding down at about free fall speeds, gun pointed down. He fires off a burst, knocking out some while kicking off the rest before slowing to a stop about halfway down. Boekhounder: "The rest of you guys coming?" Blazkowicz and the rest of the group quickly rappelled down to join with Boekhounder. Blazkowicz: Move! Gt to the sewers! Across the bridge! The group quickly dashed towards the sewer entrance, and a bullet whizzed past them, causing Fergus to quickly turn around and fire a spray of bullets from his M2015 before rushing to rejoin the group. -In German, Over Loudspeakers. Berger: Stop them! Get Something to stop them! Suddenly, two Puma Mobile Gun Systems raced in front of the group, and began to take aim. -In English- Blazkowicz: Get in! Now! The two Pumas fired, just as Fergus leapt into the entrance, the ground exploding where they were before, and began to make their way through the sewers. Fergus: Hurray, back into the sh*thole. As they continued through, Wyatt began to hear a rythmic sound of metal clanking along, closer and closer to them. He turned around, and saw a familiar shadow. Wyatt: Sir! Behind us! Fergus: It's a uhh uhh Hell Beast! Demon Dog! Blazkowicz: Run! Into that corridor! The group made a mad dash, as the mechanical beast made a roar, and just as they got in, the Panzerhund slammed into the walls, clawing at them, and several german voices were heard. Fergus: And stay out you freak of uhhhh..... Machinery! Blazkowicz: Cut the chatter, we have seven more blocks to go. The group made their way without any problems, and arrived at the entrance to the garage. Fergus: What!? Warthogs!? Blazkowicz: Seems like we're more equipped then usual. Dubbo: Ever tried to assemble three jeeps from scratch? It's hard. Blazkowicz: Dubbo, pleased to meet you Dubbo: You to 'mate Fergus: Warthogs? We escaping in these? Dubbo: Kudos to Kessler, your getting a Paris-class Heavy Frigate from the AIF to get you out of here. You got three 'hogs, a guasshog, and two normal ones with the tri-barreled vulcan. This coilgun can knock out a Puma with a well placed shot! Blazkowicz: You tested it? Dubbo: Hell no, trying to raise morale here. Blazkowicz: Building three jeeps seems hard, I think we may need someone like you in the UAC or AIF Dubbo: You mean it? The sarge back in Australia always said I was a bit laid back. Blazkowicz: Doesn't matter, UAC always takes recruits, plus we got one extra seat. Dubbo: Count me in Fergus: Alright, Captain Blazkowicz, Me, and Dubbo will take this chaingun hog, Boekhounder, Benson, and Gates will take this Guass 'hog, and Blondie, Prendergast, and Wyatt, take the last 'hog, we're getting the hell out of there today! The groups mounted up, Blazkowicz taking the chaingun, and Fergus at the wheel. Blazkowicz: Move on my mark. Mark! The doors opened, and the three cars raced into the streets. Cameras instantly caught them, and soon the sounds of trucks began coming after them. Fergus: Alright Captain Blazkowicz, show them what you got! Blazkowicz spooled up the chaingun, firing into the trucks, ripping them to pieces, and causing the engines to burst into flames, and several soldiers were ripped apart. Suddenly, a Puma raced around a corner, and readied to fire. Blazkowicz (Over radio): Boekhounder! Take a shot! Boekhounder: "On it." He aims the gun on his vehicle, and fires it. The shot impacts, and does something to the IFV.... The projectile flies into a weak point in the Puma's armor, just below the dual 30mm autocannons, piercing the weakened armor, the spalling and fragmentation cause it to hit two of the crew members inside of the turret, and breaking one of the Gun's breaches. The Puma veers off into another alleyway as the three jeeps rush past. Fergus: Dubbo! Wheres your secret passageways? Dubbo: Up here! Make a left into that alleyway! The jeeps veer to the left, and down a pathway, and back onto another main road, and began to approach the main highway. Dubbo: This highway goes around Paris, A6B. We then merge onto A106 and we're at the airport. Up ahead was a small blockade of SF Soldiers, and an Ubersoldaten, which open fire, bullets damaging the front glass, and lasers melting a bit of the 'hog's armor. The chainguns tear the group apart, and blows the Ubersoldatens head off, and the cars race onto the highway, dodging civilian vehicles and military jeeps and trucks. Fergus: Blazko, I'm getting approaching A106, I see a roadblock up ahead! Blazkowicz: How many? Fergus: Two IFVs, a tank, a bunch of soldiers, do me a favor and kill those wankers! The chaingun opened fire against the horde of fire coming from the blockade, clearing a path through, but the warthog's engine began to smoke and show signs of damage. Fergus: Prendergast, take the front, our 'hog is getting a beating! Prendergast: Roger that! Fergus hit the brake for a brief moment, allowing Prendergast to move past, and get in front of Boekhounder's warthog, and began to continue clearing out the pathway. The tank opened fire, the shell just missile the group, and the two Pumas opened fire with their cannons, shells exploding around them, and broke through the blockade, but with a heavy beating. Fergus: Good job lads, the airport is just up ahead, any way to get on? Dubbo: Boekhounder, would you kindly blast a path for our jeeps through that fence? Blazkowicz: I see our ticket out of here! Above the airport, a Paris-class frigate began to decloak, and air raid sirens began to go off, the frigate opening fire on the ground. Paris Cpatian: AIF Maxwell to OSA Operatives, you got about 7 minutes to get your asses into our hanger bay before the Germans blow us to hell, we got several warships on radar heading to our location, and you got a hell of an amount of ground vehicles behind you. We'll try to cover you, but we don't know for how long. Blazkowicz: Affirmative! We'll get there. Fergus: Okay Boekhounder! Blow open that fence! Boekhounder fires off another shot, blasting a hole through the fence and clearing a path for the OSA troops. The jeeps race through the hole made from the Guass Cannon, driving onto tarmac of the airport, the Paris-class frigate touching down to pick them up. AIF Maxwell: You got five minutes! Several German aircraft begin to attack the frigate, AA systems open up, downing a few, and hits are taken on the hull. Suddenly, a Blitz-class frigate arrived from warp. AIF Maxwell: Hurry up! Blazkowicz: Alright, Boekhounder, Prendergast, get into the ship first, well cover you! Fergus: Blazko! What's the status on the ammunition? Blazkowicz: Almost dry, we need to get into that ship! The frigate began to activate her engines, Prendergast's warthog drove into the hanger bay, and was tied down by waiting crew members. Soon, Boekhounde's warthog arrived too, the Frigate continued to accelerate. Fergus: Blazko! We may not make it! Blazkowicz: Yes we will! Suddenly, a Leopard appeared, and fired at them, missing by a few feet, and Fergus slammed on the gas pedal, the jeep flying into the hanger, and the Frigate activated her main engines, closing the hanger doors and taking off... Fergus: Hahaha! We did it! We escaped! The frigate suddenly entered warp, escaping the German territroy.. Blazkowicz: We didn't get the folder though.... Fergus: Eh, look on the bright side, at least we know theres a resistance. Plus, we murdered a ton of Germans, and brought back a resistance fighter. Say, who are you going to join? Dubbo: Probably the UAC, I've always wanted to kick ass in outer space Prendergast: I like my boots on solid ground... Fergus: We all like and hate things, so let's get to the OSA base, we'll have a lot of brief- AIF Officer: Sir, for you, Fergus: Thank you. He opens the letter, and looks at the group. Fergus: How many of you brought sunscreen? We're going to Africa! Blazkowicz: What? Fergus: High Command has some idea that they'll probably get up and running in the next month or so, we're going to Africa, they said we'll be under a bit of training until then. Also, can someone get me a charger? My goddamn tablet died. So much for these batteries.... -Berger and Schreiner Posts- -Louvre, Paris- The Louvre, a great museum had been changed back into a grand palace on the orders of Wilhelm Strasse as a way to greet officials visiting the city. On the Eiffel Tower, the Iron Cross flew over on the top, and the Das Reich hovered over the city with several escorting warships. Inside the -Louvre, Paris- The Louvre, a great museum had been changed back into a grand palace on the orders of Wilhelm Strasse as a way to greet officials visiting the city. On the Eiffel Tower, the Iron Cross flew over on the top, and the Das Reich hovered over the city. Inside the palace, Emmerich Schreiner and Gottlob Berger were inside the main room, talking about the Wulfburg incident with several SF and Wehrmact officials. Schreiner: And then the beast flung her out the door! It took out eight of my SF soldiers as well! Berger: Is she alright? Schreiner: She was shot in the head with a .50 caliber pistol! Berger: When I saw the body, it looked like it grazed her Schreiner: It did, that American's hand must have saved her brain, the bullet grazed the skull. Field Marshall Strasse is trying to preserve the body. Berger: For her Family? Schreiner: I guess, her uniform is on display in that case over there. He points to a case with a blood tattered female uniform, with several Wehrmact soldiers reading the display case's plaque. Berger: It is a shame, she was a fine leader. Her troops were devoted to her greatly. Shall I have a toast? Schreiner: Very well, a toast to Helga Von Schabbs, a great commander of the Fatherland. Group: For Helga Von Schabbs The group toasted, and each drank their wine, before continuing their discussions. Heer Official: So this virus weapon? Field Marshall Strasse is improving it? Schreiner: Ever since he gave it to Delusion, he's making sure he has an advantage. Luftwaffe Official: Did you hear about the F-262's recent deployments to the borders? She out-maneuvered several of our Adlers! Berger: I did, such a wonderful plane. Luftwaffe Official: Berger, that reminds me, how is your dog? Berger: Greta? She's at my house under care, after this I'll be heading home to see her. Schreiner: You only mention your dog, what about your family? Berger paused, and set down his wine bottle and glass, and looked at the group. Berger: Family? I lived in a house where my father abused me throughout my childhood. I tried to impress him, but he would beat me regardless of what I have done. My mother would never care, and would simply be beaten also, even when pregnant. Then..... they came... Heer Official: Who? Berger: The Italians.... they came to my home..... my Father had abandoned us for dead when they attacked. They came into my house..... and shot her dead..... and my newborn sister.... I could never get a job, I took up this.... this damned habit! He throws down his wine bottle, catching the attention of nearby soldiers and officers as it shattered. Berger: I could never get a job with those Italians, they would make fun of me, beat me, and ruined my life! Even when a UAC report came in showing the deaths of the Italians couldn't stop myself from falling in. But then... I met him. Schreiner: Who? Beger: The Füher as we call him now, he gave me a chance to take back what was rightfully ours, let us rise to freedom! Then Field Marshall Strasse gave me this rank, a rank that I can have pride in. And a great moment happened. When I was given the orders to take Italy, I could finally... get my revenge.... on all those who stood in my way! And I am here now, and I have a new enemy to take care of.... that American Schreiner: We'll see him soon enough Berger, I'm sure he will be deployed on another mission to get that Folder... Well then, we should head to our rooms, I got word that a storm is coming, and our SF convoys will be here in three hours. Berger: Excellent, I shall be in my room. Schreiner: Good day to you gentlemen, the conference starts tomorrow, yes? Heer Official: Yes. Heil Strässer! Schreiner: Heil Strässer Schreiner: We ordered another squad? Berger: Ja, I did Schreiner: But why? There must be an entire platoon here already! Berger: You think I want that american around here? Schreiner: Yes, like he's lurking around here! Berger: Well, I need to go interrogate some prisoners, possibly resistance groups. Schreiner: Again? Can we try to discuss this later? Berger: Sure, let me get my wine bottle and I am off. He walks off towards his room while Schreiner turned to the other officers. -A while later- Berger slammed his door shut, and looked at the several Resistance members. Berger: Alright you... you b*stards listne up! I heard you have a little secret, and I would like you to tell me! Resistance Fighter: No Berger suddenly pears over his desk, looking in the fighter's face. Berger: No? Resistance Fighter: You heard me mate, no Berger: WHy do we have Australians in a Frog Army! Resistance Fighter: Ever heard of movin'? It's a fun time, I must say Berger: Whats your name? Resistance Fighter: Why should I tell you? Berger: Because I am your interrogator! grabs wine bottle, and smashes it on another resistance fighter. Resistance Fighter: Oh god! You want the name? Fine. Chips Dubbo Berger: Part of? Resistance Fighter: Well it's kind of hard to tell, maybe the Resistance. Berger: Oh yeah! I forgot! Wait! Back to this! Where is your headquarters! Resistance Fighter: Up your butt and around the corner Berger: (OOC: Caps for rage) WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!? Grabs StG-60 from a commando Resistance Fighter: Or was it your mothers? It was kind of hard to tell. Berger: I WILL KILL YOU AND ALL YOUR MEN! Resistance Fighter: Then how will you find the headquarters. There was dead silence for a moment. Berger sat down and gave the StG back. Berger: Alright, person two then! -Over Phone- Schreiner: So your going to dinner or not? Berger: I'm going! Schreiner: You were shot! Berger: I am getting exotic wine there! I am fine! These Frogs wouldn't dare to attack the Eiffel Tower. Schreiner: You know you'll have to be up there for a while, they are going to be doing work on the Elevators. Berger: Bah! I'll be fine! Schreiner: I hope! We can't lose you. Berger: If they come, expect for them to be attacked by my best. -End- So once again, give me your thoughts on this. This is the work of me, Kevin, and Mace in the OSA posts so be sure to give them credit in helping out. I'll make another blog post for the operations in Tobruk later on, but please, give you your thoughts on this. Category:Blog posts